The Dorks in Cross Academy
by candtcane
Summary: This is what happens when 4 dorks move into Cross Academy.
1. Chapter 1

The Dorks at Cross Academy 

When four new girls (Kyoko, Emiko, Yosockies, and Kirby) moved to Cross Academy the school was never the same. This is their story. Along with appearances by Death Note and Ourn High School Host Club Members.

Aidou: And why do I have to do this?

Kyoko: Because you tried to do it to Emiko.

Aidou: But I'm dead- (inside joke please send private message to me and I will try to explain ^^)

Kyoko: Then I'll have Maria rape you if you don't!

Aidou: *sigh* Fine.

*Aidou presses school intercom button*

Kyoko: Now just read the paper I gave you.

Aidou: Attention Cross Academy. This is your beloved "Idol" speaking. I am here today to make a confession. I, Aidou Hanabusa, am uncontrollably, burningly, and passionately in…. love…… with…. *mumbles*

Kyoko: What was that?

Aidou: I am in love with Kiryu Zero!!!

*Every person in the school's mouth drops*

Zero: *eating apple* …..Aidou is in love with Kiryu Zero!!! *chokes on apple*

Fan girls: Kyahha!!! Zero!!! *evil glares*

Zero: I uh. Gotta go. *runs away from evil fan girls and leaves apple*

*fan girls fight over apple*

*Aidou walks out from office*

Zero: AIDOU!! What was that for? *runs up to Aidou like he is going to attack him*

Aidou: I……………uh…………………Kyoko made me do it! I made fun of Emiko so Kyoko made do it as payback *runs like a chicken*

Zero: I'll kill you *runs after Aidou*

Aidou: I'm already dead!

Zero: Shut up! *not watching where he is going*

BAM

*ran into three girls. Zero falls on ground*

Kirby: Hey watch it dunder head!

Emiko: Yea! That hurts!

Yosockies: *kicks Zero* You owe me $50 for my books!

Zero: You'll get over it. You probably can't read anyway. You three look just as dumb as Aidou.

Kirby, Emiko, Yosockies: HEY!!

Zero: *jumps up and runs a way. Kirby runs after him*

Kirby: Get back here! I want to hurt you!!

Emiko and Yosockies: *pick up books*

Emiko: I wonder what she'll do to him this time?

Yosockies: Who knows? It's different every time.

We'll show you a sweet dream…….

Next Night


	2. Chapter 2

The Next Night

The four girls: ah ha ha ha

Yosockies: You gave a black eye and made him twist his ankle?

Kyoko: Can you give a vampire a black eye?

Emiko: Clearly you can Kyo.

Kirby: All I did was chase him and he tripped over a tree root and then I through a handful of rocks at him.

*Scene change: Night Class, class room*

Toga: All right you worthless blood sucking leaches quiet down; you're in class so LISTEN! Since our dorm president is gone for the time being-

Emiko: OH KANAME COME BACK TO ME!!!

Kyoko: *giggles*

Yosockies and Kirby: *role eyes*

Toga: …Okay? Anyway! It's my pleasure I guess, to introduce our new student Drenton Brenton.

Drenton: *walks into class room*

Yosockies: He looks like a shorter Kaname with glasses………and a little rounder.

Emiko: Uh.

Kirby: *whispers* Hey Kyo?

Kyoko: Yea?

Kirby: His name spelled backwards is NOT NERD

Kyoko: Ha ha.

Toga: SHUT UP BACK THERE!

Kirby: *whispers* You shut up.

Toga: What was that?

Kirby: Nothing your royal jackassyness.

Toga: *glares* Drenton take your seat next to Kirby. Kirby raise your hand.

Kirby, Kyoko, Yosockies, and Emiko: *raise their hands*

Toga: Forget it! Just sit right here in the front

After Class

Kirby: So what kind of name is Drenton?

Drenton: I don't know

Kyoko: Look what I can do *jumps up and does the splits five feet in the air*

Kirby: Look what I can do *flicks Kyoko in the nose*

Kyoko: Look what I can do!! *kicks Kirby*

Drenton: More importantly look what I can do! *drop kicks Kyoko over the mountains*

Kyoko: * as she flies over the mountains* WTF!!

Drenton: He he

Kirby: Dude, you're an idiot

*all agree*

Drenton: Why yes, yes I am.

*all go back to dorms*


	3. Chapter 3

Next Night

Drenton: Hey guys, look at my new best friend, Senri Shiki.

Kirby: So, I have Zero.

Kyoko: I have Aidou.

Yosockies: I have Akatsuki as a study buddy. I mean no one.

Emiko: And I have the love of my life Kaname.

Kaname: *screams from far away* Save me from this girl's closet! She killed my beloved Yuuki!

Emiko: *snickers evilly*

Shiki: Oh look, here comes my boyfriend, Chiji!

Rima: *pops out of nowhere* Say what?

Ichijo: You got it!

Rima: *rips off Shiki's arm and hits with them* Die!

Shiki: *shoots his blood whip and misses Rima killing Chiji*

Everyone: NOOOOOO!!!!

Kyoko: Now I can't decide who I hate more. Sarah or Shiki?

Shiki: Well I just killed my love!!!

Rima: *dances in circle* Dah-Dah-Dah-Dah-Da-DA!

*Ryuk (the Shnigami- Ryuk from Death Note) shows up with Chiji*

Ryuk: Take it back!!! I can't take it!!! He's so annoying!!!

Chiji: *blink*

Shiki and Kyoko: CHIJI!!! *tackles*

Kyoko: WE MISSED YOU!!!

Shiki: Sorry I killed you, man!!!

Chiji: It's cool. But… um Shiki?

Shiki: Yes?

Ichijo: Stop trying to undo my pants…

Everyone: ………

Shiki: But I can't resist you my love!

Ichijo: Oh *blushes* Let's go back to the dorm…. QUICKLY!

*Chiji and Shiki run. Everyone's jaw drops*

Kyoko: WHAT? *chases after them*

Emiko: *runs after Kyoko* Kyo! Stop! This is no time for Twister.

Kirby: This oughta be good! *runs after Emi and Kyo*

Yosockies: My older sisters are so dumb! *grabs Drenton's arm and drags him with her*

Drenton: Why do I have to go?

Yosockies: It's simple, Not Nerd, I need someone to shield my eyes.

Drenton: And I'm it—What did you just call me!?!?!

Yosockies: You heard me. And I'm going blame to you if I'm not back at this exact spot in 2 hours.

Drenton: OOOOOh….. do you have a date with that Akatsuki gu-

Yosockies: NO! *face turns red* We're just……..friends. He's helping me study. And even if that crossed my mind and he liked me I still wouldn't go out with him.

Drenton: Why? Don't like the silent type?

Yosockies: No I prefer guys my own age. And he's not silent he's complex.

Drenton: Whatever. *rolls eyes*

Yosockies: *kicks him*

Drenton: *light bulb* Wait you said he was older than you and so was Kirby, Emiko, and Kyoko……………and that they were your sisters?

Yosockies: Yep. And you said their names in the wrong order. It goes Emiko. Then Kirby and Kyoko… they twins.

Drenton: Then how old are you?

Yosockies: 14. Why all the personal questions?

Drenton: Uh….. no comment.


	4. Chapter 4

Later in the Dorm

Kyoko: *burst through door* I want to play Twister too!

I brought my own mat see? *holds up box*

*others run in. Kirby, Emiko, and Yosockies shake heads*

Drenton: Me too!

Aidou: Wait I want to play too!

Emiko: You can't your dead.

Kirby: No. We'll give you two choices Aidou.

Kyoko: *perky and jumping up and down* ONE!

Kirby: You go to the underworld.

Aidou: A—

Kyoko: and TWO!

Yosockies: You-

Aidou: I choose number 2.

Emiko: you pinky swear?

Aidou: Fine. *pinky swears*

#9b* PINKY!

Kyoko: Tell him what's behind door number 2.

Kirby: Well Bob, choice number 2 is going to the underworld and leaves us alone.

*all clap*

*Aidou disappears into smoke*

Kyoko: Now back to that Twister. *shakes box*

Drenton: Let's do it!

*Ryuk appears*

Ryuk: He's worse than the last one. *shoves Aidou* Keep your little friends from now on.

Kyoko: *shakes head*

Drenton and Aidou: Aright!

Everyone: OH NO!!


	5. Chapter 5

Even Later

Kirby: so no one would play Twister with you once the found out the rules, huh?

Kyoko: nope *starts to cry*

Emo: and you wonder why?

Kyo: yes! *screams even louder*

Drenton: I would have played but when she explained the rules, I had to say no.

Kyo: *screams* NO BODY LIKES ME!

Kirby: Jesus, shut up dunder head.

Kyo: uh *stops crying*

Drenton: jeese does she always act like that?

Emo: normally both Kirby and Kyo act like that

Kirby and Kyo: NO WE DON'T!

Emo: see what I mean?

Drenton: you said they're twins?

Yo: yep

Dreton: you can tell

Yo: yep


End file.
